I am what You See
by Krazy Xanadu
Summary: What goes on through the head of the elf? See how he handles new changes and experiences in his life. A read for any Nightcrawler fans!
1. I am what You See

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. There…except for the story idea I guess…not really the 'idea' o-  
  
I am what You See  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
I am what you see. Please! Whoever says that is an idiot, a big fat idiot. What you would see is a blue demonic looking figure with a tail. Does that make me a demon? No of course not…all though some would disagree…in fact *many* would disagree. Ok, ok…so maybe the big fat idiot has a point, I am what you see…if you see me as a demon then that is what I am…to you anyway. On the other hand, if you see me as a soft, cuddly elf…then that also is what I am.  
  
I guess those thoughts bother me, but not as much as they should. All I ever wanted was to get accepted as who I am...not what I am? This-this doesn't make any sense does it? Aw well, this is probably perhaps the reason…I don't really…think much about myself. 'Live life to the fullest' I always say. Who has time to do such thinking? Apparently I do…I need a hobby. Er, scratch that no hobbies for me…I just remembered what I do.   
  
"Kurt!" Kitty came phased through my door, she found me sprawled on top of my bed.  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"Get suited up! A mutant is attacking Principal Kelly!" with those words she left as quickly as she came in.   
  
What? Kitty? I guess she's ok…most of the institute thinks I have a crush on her…who knows? Maybe I do. All though right now my mindset is on Amanda…but hey I realize I'm a teenager and Amanda will probably find a new plush toy to play with next week. It doesn't bother me, true love is a hard thing to find at such a young age, but still I will admit for now, I love her. Enough of this…got to get suited up!  
  
**~~**  
  
The mutant who was attacking Principal Kelly was a young boy…not very much older than myself. He was tough to beat…he seemed to want to hurt Herr Kelly pretty badly. Of course we succeeded in calming him down, etc. He went ballistic though as soon as he saw the professor…ranting about "Don't hurt me! Please don't mess with my mind! I only did what I was told!" with that he just vanished…could he be a teleporter also? That would be neat, I quickly remembered what state he was in when he left…or not.   
  
"Hmm…I sensed another presence in his mind." As soon as Professor said those words I sighed. Always with the other presence…usually meaning it was another telepath in control. Which usually meant at least one of us…was going to go berserk. I really hoped it wasn't me…  
  
The Professor glanced in my direction and gave me a small smile. Ach nien, I must have been thinking to loudly. Man, I hate it when I do that! When will I learn to keep my 'voice' down!? I heard a small chuckle come from the Professor and Jean was smiling too.  
  
'Ack…I hate telepaths.'  
  
**~~**   
  
Well, we never figured out who took control of the boy that day. We image that whoever the mutant is…was…is lying low. So far he has been doing a pretty good job, it has been a month since that day…and Amanda is still here by my side. I don't know whether to be happy or disappointed…not in Amanda, well in Kitty I guess.  
  
So I guess I do have a crush on her…perhaps…or maybe it's not a crush. Who knows? I know I should…but I don't.  
  
I am what you see. Here we go again…I am…  
  
"Kurt."  
  
I spin around from the mirror I was facing to find Jean in my doorway. When will people learn how to knock?  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"You are Kurt."  
  
I pause, I was thinking to loudly again. She heard me.  
  
"So I am, thank you for telling me."   
  
"Your welcome." Either she didn't notice my sarcasm or she was ignoring it. "Ignored it."  
  
"Ach! Jean!"  
  
"Can't help it fuzzy…you 'talk' to loud."  
  
"So I realized."  
  
"Hmmm, well I came up to tell you that dinner is ready…and everyone is already downstairs save two."  
  
"Ok, ok I'll be there. Just need to finish up vhat I started." She smiles and nods and leaves the room.  
  
Hmm…I am Kurt, am I? It seems to fit…yes I am Kurt Wagner…not an elf nor a demon. Just Kurt.  
  
I flash a smile to the mirror. I see my fangs, but for once it doesn't bother me.   
  
"Hello, I am Kurt Wagner, love to stay and chat…but I really must be going. So I say…adieu!"  
  
*BAMF*  
  
**~~**  
  
Fini…?  
  
My first X-Men Evolution fic…what do you guys think? Should I write more, or stop before I get started?  
  
Woo! Please review…it'll help a lot. Merci. 


	2. Leopard's can't Change their Spots

I am what You See  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still don't own 'em I don't own Dracula either.  
  
Sorry if Kurt seems OOC...but I've been reading my X-Men comics and so there may be some comic-book Kurt in this story. Which shouldn't be a problem...since they're very alike...tell me if that bothers you...I don't think there is any comic-Kurt in this chapter though...  
  
This fic won't be Kurt/Amanada...don't know about it being Kitty/Kurt either...let's just see what happense, d'accord?  
  
And thank you for all of them reviews! I have all personal thanks at the end of the story...have fun with this chapter XD  
  
Chapter 2- Leopard's can't Change their Spots.  
  
*BAMF*   
  
"Oh, Kurt! Come on we're eating here!" My best friend, Scott, complained. I don't know why, I mean…I didn't do anything…ooo yea..the brimstone stench. Completely forgot about that.  
  
"Vell if you vaited for me you vouldn't be eating!" I shot back, everyone was almost done…dang it Jean…when you said dinner was ready, you meant it was ready!   
  
"Yea but, like, if we waited for you then we wouldn't be able to eat because of the stench! I'm just glad that I finished when I did." Kitty retorted and waved her hand in front of her face to…to what really? How will that help? I mean the scent will just come right back…won't it?  
  
"Aw, you guys didn't miss my company?" I asked with a fake sniffle.  
  
"Let's just say bub, things were a lot more peaceful." Herr Logan got up from the table with his plate in hand, I smelled ribs…RIBS! I ran to my seat, completely forgetting that my team members ate without me. None of that mattered now, not with…I search the table and all I find is some mashed potatoes and steak…ribs?  
  
"Hey! Who ate all of the ribs!?" I shout out angrily, I look around and I see Scott cocking his head towards Herr Logan. I cough; man he couldn't save a little for me? "Oh vell, I vasn't in the mood for ribs anyway."  
  
**~~**  
  
Ahh, well done! My belly was now full and I was happy. Well not completely…but enough. I start to hum a tune and head towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror…and I jumped up in surprise.   
  
*BAMF*  
  
"Hey guys! Guess vhat!? I'm growing a moustache!" I look around the common room where everyone was watching 'Dracula'. Everyone gave me confused glances, even Rouge…  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"Um…like, no offense Kurt…but how can you tell?" Kitty asked me, I could tell she was holding in a giggle.  
  
"Vhat do you mean? Like everyone else-" It suddenly hits me, like a ton of bricks. Suddenly I felt really stupid, how could I forget that? Oh well time to make a cover up act.  
  
"Vell, Keety, do you vant to find out?" I move my lips right in front of her face.   
  
"Oh Kurt, stop! But really how can you tell?" I think about it…how did I tell? I mean it seemed so obvious to me right there and then, but now…how did I tell?  
  
"Hmmm….I dunno, but can't you tell?" I ask moving my lips closer.  
  
"Hey! As a matter a fact I do! Wow you guys Kurt was right! He *is* growing a moustache!" and she phased through me and giggled.  
  
"No way…really?" Scott shot me a quizzical glance. I take my gaze away from Kitty and land it on Scott.  
  
"Vhy of course! Vhy Scott! It seems I'm growing one before you!"  
  
"Kurt, if you call that a moustache then you've always had one." My hands move towards my face…ach…they're too big for that space between my nose and my mouth. Can my tail reach? Yup! I navigate my tail to run over that space over and over again.   
  
"It is too a moustache! See it feels thicker than my usual fuzz…" Kitty went over to me and ran her finger under the bridge of my nose…I won't lie…it felt good!  
  
"Kurt, that's dried milk." Well that's a surprise!   
  
"Ahh, but of course! Vhat you thought I was growing a real moustache? Vell, Katzchen, my moustache is a genuine milk moustache!" Everyone laughs and settles back in to finish their movie. Oh well, I enjoyed my moustache while it lasted.  
  
**~~**  
  
There goes a saying which is roughly the same in any language… in English it goes 'Leopard's can't change their spots.' I thought about that expression once…and I found it to be quite accurate…people may be able to change the way they act, but deep down they'll still be the same person…you can't change that. But then I thought about the saying even harder…  
  
Don't leopard's have faint spots when they're young? So when they grow they actually do change? Yea…that saying…is one I live by. I may try to change what I am, I'll never accomplish that. But what I can accomplish is change who I am…since I have many years ahead of me before my true persona is fully revealed…and when I make life-changing decisions my faint spots will darken with each new choice…so then I can't change them…  
  
**~~**  
  
"Kurt! Telephone!" Rouge cried, I soon bamfed to her and gave her a smile.  
  
"Pour moi?"  
  
"Kurt, please don't try to speak French when your English isn't mastered yet." She shoves the phone into my chest and marches off.  
  
"Ehllo?"  
  
"Oh Kurt, hi! Listen I have something to te-"  
  
" Amanda! I'm glad to hear from you! Sorry to interrupt liebe…go on." I broke her off on purpose, by the tone of her voice it sounded like bad news. I didn't want to hear bad news. Still I wonder what it-  
  
"Kurt I'm moving."  
  
---could be.  
  
"You're vhat!? Vhy!? Vhen? Please tell me that vhen you said move you meant across the block." So many questions go through my mind…but if I try to ask them, Amanda's poor brain shall be fried.  
  
"My mom and dad found out about…us. They thought it would be better for me if we moved away from this town…since this is where the majority of the mutant population has come to gather. We're moving tomorrow, I haven't called 'cause I couldn't bring myself to tell you! We're moving to California…my dad already had a job lined up there so it was no problem. Oh Kurt! I'm so sorry!"  
  
--beeeeeeeeeeeee--  
  
She hung up. She just hung up. I get so many words from her and before she gives me a chance to ask anything or console her…she hangs up! I feel my tail drop…I try to shake the feeling of sadness away…I imagine it's true what they say…good things never last forever. I turn my head and come face to face with Kitty.  
  
"Kurt I-I am sorry…I heard…Kurt are you ok?" It all happened so fast…and now Kitty here right in front of me…  
  
"Ja, I'm fine…I'm just going to bed now. Gute Nacht Katzchen….gute nacht…"  
  
**~~**  
  
Gute Nacht: Good night.  
  
Kagome: Thank you, I wasn't planning it on being Kurt/Amanda. Thank you for your review and being the first reviewer...hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
Bambi shrew: Where have you been mon ami? Kurt gets called elf by Wolverine and once by Kitty...thanks for the compliment...andI wasn't trying to make Nightcrawler sarcastic...he just came out that way ^_^  
  
mesa luv stu: I'm glad you like ^_^ Hope you liked this part also  
  
Kiwi: Here's more! Hope this chapter kept up this story's reputation. What do you think?  
  
Invader ZaiFae: Thank you and I'm glad you thought it was funny, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as future ones to come.  
  
Seshat: Hmm...maybe I will do that for other characters...and personally I liked the ending too XD Tell me if you want any specific character.  
  
jacombo: I'm very glad that you liked it and enjoyed his point of view, and since you said please...here's more! 


	3. Goodbye's and Salesmen

Disclaimer: tick, nope not yet, tock...no still don't own them...  
  
Note: Ok, some may disagree that Evo. Kurt and Comic-Kurt are indeed different...that's true so ignore my note from the last chapter! XD  
  
Also...I have no idea where this fic is headed romantically...so...yea...it's just they way Kurt wants it to be =P so if he wants 'Manda he gets 'Manda if he wants Kitty 'e get's Kitty. If 'e wants Tabitha...which I extremely doubt...'e gets Tabitha. If he wants no one he gets no one. Ok so go on, read the fic!  
  
Chapter 3- Good-bye's and Salesmen   
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
Ugh, the sun…couldn't it take a break today? I toss and turn in my bed, I hardly got any sleep last night…I was to busy making a goodbye present for Amanda. My eyes flutter open and as soon as I do, the sun's rays hit my eyes.  
  
"Ach, my eyes!" I get up from my bed, all the while rubbing my eyes, and head towards the phone. I sigh and look at the present I made for Amanda…it was pretty well made if I do say so myself. I then pick up the phone from the phone's cradle and dial Amanda's number. Criss-crossing my tail in hope that Amanda would answer and not either of her parents.  
  
Three rings and still no answer…a hear a faint click and…  
  
"H-hello?" I hear a yawn with the hello. I guess Amanda was in peaceful slumber…for the first time today I looked at the clock. It read 7:47. Heh…  
  
"Amanda! I'm glad I caught you!" I cry out with happiness…I was a little worried she would already be gone.  
  
"Kurt? Wha-O Kurt I'm so sorry I hung up on you! Really Iwas just scared that you would hate me and I-"  
  
"Amanda! Calm down…I forgive you, I just called to ask you vhen you vere leaving. I hope to see your beautiful face one last time before you leave me.." Sappy huh? Yea, I can be a romantic, so back off…ok?  
  
"Oh, Kurt that's so sweet! I wouldn't mind seeing your fuzzy blue face either. I think I'm leaving around noon…what time is it?" I hear another yawn from her and I feel a little guilty for waking her up. Wait…did she just say…  
  
"Noon!? So soon!? But vhy!?"  
  
"Kurt have you looked at a map? We want to get to California early…"  
  
"You're not driving right?"  
  
"Of course, how else would we move all our stuff?"  
  
"But-but to get to California by driving…it'll take a couple of days, right?"  
  
"Yea…that totally sucks…yuck do I hear road trip?" I laugh with her and suddenly the feeling of sadness comes back.  
  
"Amanda, I-I'm really go to miss you…I can hardly believe this is happening…" My tail stops its swishing and I hear a dull thud as it falls.  
  
"Oh Kurt, me too. I wish this wasn't happening, but you know parents, they just want to do what they think is good for us."  
  
"Yea…so vhen can I see you?"  
  
"How about 11:30? That will be a good time since my parents will be to busy to notice me gone, I'll just tell them I went to the restroom."  
  
"For half an hour? Why Amanda, I didn't know you had bladder problems!"  
  
"Oh shut up fuzzy…look I got to go now…my parents are starting to wake up…see you."  
  
"See you…" I whisper into the phone and I hear the dial tone, telling me she already hung up. I sigh and hang up the phone…oh well since I'm already up…might as well have breakfast!  
  
**~~**  
  
Let's see what's in the fridge…cake, Oreos…leftover pizza…Gutbomb burgers…waita minute I would have eaten those, what are they still doing in the fridge? I peer inside the bag that had Gutbomb's mascot on it. Ach, I see why…they're the veggie delight burgers. Must be Kitty's. I hum and continue rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"Kurt?" A voice calls me, I believe it is my dearest sister.  
  
"Mhhmm?"   
  
"What are you doin up? Ah though Ah was the only one that would be up at this hour."  
  
"I'm looking for breakfast…though all I can find is lunch." I smile and bring my head out of the fridge, and as I do so, I hit my head against the edge of the fridge. "Ow!" Stupid door fridge thing…  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yea fine…I just thought that ve could use someone like him on our team." I smile again, but my humor was lost on Rogue. There's and awkward silence and I swear I could hear crickets chirping. I clear my throat.   
  
"So…vhat are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Ah'm always up at this hour." She walks past me and opens the fridge.  
  
"Watch out the last step is a real doozy" I warn. I watch her pull out the Oreos. "So that's who eats them!" I exclaim. Rogue glares at me and I immediately hush up. She stops mid-cookie and sighs.  
  
"Listen Kurt, Ah just heard about you an' Amanda…an' Ah'm really sorry…" What? How could she have known? 'Old on…I'm getting something…Kitty…  
  
"Yea me too, I can't believe it's really happening…I guess I don't vant to believe it really is happening." I sigh for the third time that day, without realizing it.  
  
  
  
"Listen Kurt, you were there for me when Ah was sick, an' I'll be here for you if you need me." She gives my shoulder a squeeze. " Remember we're in this together." I smile, fangs and all, Rogue could be real comforting when she wants to be. She smiles back and takes her Oreo's and leaves the kitchen.  
  
I sit there at the table for a minute before I finally give the clack a glance…8:30. I need to find breakfast soon! I don't want to get caught in the 9 o' clock rush hour.  
  
**~~**  
  
I managed to find yesterday's leftover batch of pancakes. That filled me up quite a bit, as I finished I passed the 9 o'clock group. I started a little backwards today…but at least now the bathroom is open. All I can say is, I'm glad it's Saturday…otherwise I'd have to be getting ready for school too.  
  
**~~**  
  
I'm all nice and dressed, and clean. My thoughts drifted and I started wondering why we always wore the same clothes. I looked at my reflection and started wondering on how Amanda should remember me by…most likely the fuzzy blue elf. Eh, better than the demon.   
  
I rummage through my drawer to get out my watch. I flick it on…or perhaps Holo-Kurt.   
  
**~~**  
  
I teleport down to the main entrance, I wanted to stroll around the neighborhood for a few hours then…then I will meet Amanda and trade good-bye's. I slapped my forehead as I remembered that I forgot her present upstairs. I 'bamf' back up and quickly grab the present and head back down. As soon as I reach for the door handle however, the doorbell rings. I cock my head in confusion…who would be visiting us at this hour?  
  
I open the door and as soon as I do, I regret it…  
  
"Hi! I'm Billy Hope! I'm here to interest you in some new one-of-a kind peach-fuzz-removal-tool. Now, you may have seen some in the past-"  
  
"How did you get past the main gate?"  
  
"--But none work as well as the Glimer brand…guaranteed or your money back--"  
  
"How come your head is still on your neck? How come you're not a corpse?"  
  
"-Now you ask me how does it work? Well I'll tell you, you use this end to hold and-"  
  
"Who are you!?" I yell, the man finally pauses and looks at me funny and responds.  
  
"I'm Billy Hope son, didn't I tell you? Kids these days don't listen anymore. Now --" he continues talking and I can feel my hand slowly reaching for the off button on my watch. Bzzt goes the watch and  
  
"Boo!" goes the Nightcrawler. The man still doesn't stop talking and he glances at me, and smiles he continues to look at the object in his hand and he then does a double take…like in cartoons. The object flies from his hand and I grab it before it can fall to the ground.  
  
"Demon!! I-I didn't mean to disturb you! No more scamming for me, I promise!" he turns tail and runs…he zig zags through all of the heavy machinery and leaps over the gate. I watch in awe, what do they teach you at 'Be a better salesmen' class!?  
  
I keep watching until all I can make out is a faint dot in the distance, I then look at the object in my hand. I pocketed it. This can be a dangerous tool if it falls into the wrong hands.  
  
**~~**  
  
I glance at my watch 11:00. Perfect, I still had time to get to Amanda's house by walking. I really didn't feel like asking Scott to drive me. This was more of something you want to do alone. I continue on the path to Amada's. I feel a faint breeze blow through my fur…that felt really good. I see I'm coming up to Amanda's house, I see the moving van in front of her house. I glance at my watch again 11:15, a little early…but I'll wait.  
  
I go around back to where we would always meet and to my surprise Amanda was already there.  
  
"Amanda!" I shout out in surprise.  
  
"Kurt" she hisses "be quiet, we don't want my parents to hear."  
  
"Oh sorry.." I whisper "Umm…here Amanda I made you something." I hand the object to her…I had already tied a ribbon to it.  
  
"Oh, Kurt! It's so cute! It look's just like you! I'll call it Bamf." I smile and I started to see Amanda blush. "I-I made you something too Kurt…she doesn't really look like me but-" Amanda hands me a little doll, it was a little witch on a broomstick. I could feel myself blush, I hope the guys wouldn't see this…  
  
"Thanks I'll make sure to put on my nightstand, so I can see you ever night and every morning." I smile trying to keep my sadness at bay.  
  
"Same here, except I'll sleep with it…it's really well made Kurt…I can't believe you stitched this up." She smiled and leaned towards me, I also moved in closer and we both shared our first kiss as a couple. It was warm and soft…  
  
"AMANDA!! Time to go!!" We broke off the kiss and she had tears running down her face.  
  
"I'll write everyday." She whispered. "Goodbye my fuzzy."  
  
"Bye…'Manda…" I could feel wetness in my eyes, and I shook the tears away before they could form. Man, I was acting like a real wimp, but I had an excuse right? I quickly bamfed to the nearest tree and watched her get in the car. She looked up at me and smiled, and she slowly waved her tears still running down her face…how I wish I could dry them. I waved back and watched her dad get into the car and start up the engine.  
  
The car took off, and it drove into the distance, I never stopped waving.  
  
**~~**  
  
Now, many you might ask where is this fic going? It's goin somewhere that I know…remember it had a story in chapter 1? Yea, well…it's coming. Hope yous guys enjoyed this chapter! Personally it was fun writing it.  
  
Always glad to receive your opinions!  
  
Now fer review thanks!  
  
jettwolf90: I'm glad you're enjoying and thank you for the review...here's more =P  
  
Seshat: Rogue not Rogue..heh he don't worry about it I got ya, see I fixed it in this chapter right? So a fic in Rogue and Kitty's POV huh? Well I'll try ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Steph: I'm guessing you like Amanda, yes? Well I'm sorry for your loss...and thanks for your review, I think...^_^''  
  
Bambi shrew: You've only seen the movie? Well that explains alot...he was very different in the movie ^_^  
  
Kitty was the girl who can phase through walls and Amanda is Kurt's girlfriend in the cartoon. I'm glad you like my fic and I hope it's only getting better XB  
  
Thanks for your reviews guys, and please don't hesitate to contact me. Flames, compliments, the works...thanks again! 


	4. School, Who Needs it?

Chapter 4- School, who needs it?  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
"I do not shed!" I cried. It has been a week since Amanda moved away…I hadn't gotten completely over it, but I was working on it. Right now I was arguing with Kitty, she wouldn't let me in her room…claiming that I shed. Can you imagine? Me shedding.  
  
"Believe me, you shed." Scott interrupted.  
  
"I do not!" I insisted. It was true…I didn't shed, during this season anyway.  
  
"Like, yea you do Kurt. Even *Scott* knows you shed." Scott nodded at Kitty's words.  
  
"You were my roommate for awhile remember? I still have blue fur on some of my shirts."   
  
"Ah, vell blue is fery 'in' right now, so consider it a fafor." I smirked and Scott scowled, but I could tell he was in good humor.  
  
"Yea, sure. Come on we have to get to school, so end this little spaz and let's go." Spaz? Heh, oh well…Scott can't be all up to date. I nodded and before I could 'port out of the room, Kitty grabbed my arm.  
  
"Vas?" I asked annoyed, I hated it when people grabbed me without warning.  
  
"Let's make this argument interesting Kurt, I bet you $20 that you do to shed." Kitty betting? Was I missing something here?  
  
"Vell, Katzchen, I'll take that bet…I bet that there von't be one strand of my fur…anywhere…for a whole veek." I thought for awhile, that wouldn't work. I had to make things clearer. " Except on my brush, of course, for that doesn't count…and if you do find some of *my* fur, you must show it to me, and you get your 20 bucks.If not I get mine."   
  
"Sounds fair. Deal." She stuck out her arm and pointed it towards me; I took it and shook it.  
  
"Deal."  
  
**~~**  
  
I hate school. Especially nowadays when they found out about us. The halls were bustling and rustling with noise, but I hardly heard anything…I passed by Amanda's old locker and I sighed deeply.  
  
"Hey fuzz face, what's up, yo?" I turned and found Todd squatting behind me, it seems for some reason Principal Kelly let the Brotherhood back in school, I'm not clear on the details. I smirked, Todd and I had gotten pretty close after the Wanda incident…we weren't exactly friends but we weren't enemies like we used to be either.  
  
"Nothing, really…so how's it going vith Wanda?" I asked, and I shot my eyes downward as Scott passed by the both of us. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing; Scott was getting softer with the Brotherhood…after all these days us mutants have to stick together.   
  
"Not as well, as I want it…but what can you do?" He shrugged as he said this and I could see a flash of hurt in his features. I leaned on him using my shoulder against his shorter form.  
  
"Nothing mein Freund, nothing but wait and hope." Todd shifted uncomfortably under my arm.  
  
"Listen, yo, I'm really sorry about your girl. It's my fault she moved away…you've been great fuzz face, who knew the X-geeks had more categories than good and evil?"  
  
"Well, Lance did…" I broke of remembering when he tried to join the X-Men, we were jerks. Especially Scott, but I guess he was only doing what he felt right as team leader. "But I guess, we changed his mind…"  
  
"Yea, he was moping around for weeks." The bell rang and we soon found ourselves in an empty hallway.  
  
"Ach great, I'm late again…just vhat I need. Oh vell, hey Todd are you going to class today?" Todd glanced around, possibly looking for any of his other friends and he nodded.  
  
"I guess so, yo. I've got nothing better today. I have this class with you though, right?" I nodded and led the way to our classroom. I opened the door and winced at the teacher's gaze, everyone was snickering and muttering things like "Freaks don't have a watch?" and it varied…stupid things that they seemed to think it made them sound cool.  
  
"Please sit down Mister Wagner…and I see you've brought a guest. Why Mister Tolansky, I see you've decided to join us, what an honor." The teacher, Mrs. Macstiff, sneered.  
  
"No problem, yo." Mrs. Macstiff snorted and gave a small smile. She was my favorite teacher, and even though she was strict she was fair.  
  
"Well, I got the results from the test you took a while back " Test? What test? I strained my brain to remember, but nothing came up. " And I must say I was surprised with some of the results." Ach, was that good or bad…what test!? I glanced at Todd in high hopes that he would have a clue. He looked at me and shrugged.  
  
"Mister Tolansky, this will come as a surprise to you, but you actually took the test." Todd's brows furrowed and suddenly his face cleared with hid new knowledge.  
  
"Oh that test!" he cried. What? What test? I mouthed 'What test' to Todd but he didn't catch. "So what did I get, yo?"  
  
Mrs. Macstiff came up to him and set his paper on his desk.  
  
"Eh, a writer? I'm destined to be a writer?"   
  
"Now Todd, it's not exactly what you're destined to be…it's more what you would enjoy doing and what you can excel at if you wish." Oh that test! Wow, Todd a writer? Oh well, surprises are just part of life.  
  
"Mister Wagner, I was surprised with yours as well." She handed me my paper and I just blinked in surprise. A priest? Me? Sure I believed in God deeply, but I had no idea…I soon felt Todd presence over my shoulder.  
  
"Whoa, you a priest? Know what that means? No girls, yo." I sighed but smiled at Todd's reaction.  
  
"Hey, dude I'm not a priest yet."   
  
**~~**  
  
Short chapter, yes I know…and this won't be a religious fic…it's just that…yea….Religon is part of Kurt…and etc. etc. Not as much in the cartoons though, so don't worry about it showing up too much...unless you want it to show up X_o This is very confusing...so yea..  
  
As for the test I had to take on of those…and the jobs they put on mine were…let's just say I'm worried about my future X_x   
  
Please review, I would love to know what you think, what I should do, and if anything goes amiss. Love feedback!  
  
And thanks to those who reviewed for last chapter!   
  
Seshat: Here you go, I updated! And I hope to see more of your updates soon too...oh and about the tail with the 'thud'...you see if you're distracted or worried about something, you hardly pay attention to the things around you. So, Kurt wasn't aware of his tail going 'thud' until he felt it/heard it. Eh...yea ^^ Thanks fer the review!  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: Moi? Making a mistake? How...predictable ^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope to see you here again! *hands a Bamf plushie to her* Here you can have your own, and give the other one back to 'Manda...please?   
  
C-Chan: Thanks for the review! Meant alot to me, and I'm very glad that you think I'm doing fine with the Kurt persona. Thanks for the review, and I hope to see more of your fic soon ^_- 


	5. Finally, It begins

Chapter 5- Finally, It Begins.  
  
By: SorrowRain  
  
Sorry for not updating, my laptop died ;_; everything was lost *cries*   
  
And finally the actual story plot begins, if you guys have read the comics you might know what's going on, if you don't then you have to stay tuned!  
  
And all of the misspellings are part of Kurt's accent here's a key:  
  
W = V  
  
V= F  
  
S= at the beginning or middle of a word 'Z'  
  
J=Y  
  
Z= ts  
  
Tell me if it get's to confuzing   
  
**~~**  
  
"Kurt! Kurt!" I turned behind me and saw Kitty running towards me.  
  
"Y-es?" I called out to her. She stopped and placed her hand on my shoulder, panting all the while.   
  
"Kurt-Kurt- I-I-I…"   
  
"Take a deep breath Katzchen, and zlow down…ve have all the time in the vorld!" I glanced at the clock that was atop of the classroom out of the corner of my eye, and saw that we actually only had two minutes 'till the next class.   
  
"Kurt, they're opening a new school in the area!" I blinked, that was it?  
  
"Ach Nein! It's the apocalypze! A new school! Vhatever shall ve do!?"   
  
"Uch, Kurt this is, like, serious! The new school is open to mutants too! Do you know what that means?"  
  
"Um…new horitsons?" I shrugged; I really had no idea.  
  
"Exactly!" Ok…  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea! Don't you get it? With this new school, some of our teammates parents will switch schools!" That actually made sense, but why was Kitty so worried?  
  
"Ja…I guess that makes zenze, but why are you zo vorried?" I asked, repeating my thoughts.  
  
"Kurt, the founder of the school is none other than Emma Frost! My parents adore her; her schools are top in the country! So now that she made her schools open to mutants…you can guess what my parents will want to do!"  
  
"Nein! Kitty not you too! First Amanda, now you!" I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her legs. "Don't leafe me! I'll be all alone! Scott has Jean…vell I guess I still hafe Rogue and the new recruits…Ok Kitty hafe fun!" I stood up and dusted myself off and immediately fell back on the floor.  
  
"Ow! Kitty why did you do that?" I had no idea Kitty could push so hard!  
  
"That's for switching moods so quickly!" she gave one of the best fake sniffles I've ever heard and added "Don't you even care?"  
  
"Ach! Katzchen! It zeems I'm rubbing off on you!" she smiled and offered her hand to help me back up.  
  
"I was just kidding Kurt, I really have no idea what my parents want…but it is possible…" she broke and started to talk to her feet. I frowned and gave her a small friendship hug.  
  
"Don't vorry about it Kitty, everything vill turn out fine. I promize."  
  
**~~**  
  
TGIF!! Mwha ha ha! I LOVE Fridays!! The best day of the week in my opinion, not counting the weekends of course. I stopped to pick up the mail on my way to the mansion. Junk, junk, letter from Alex, bills for the professor, and a letter for me! From Amanda! I quickly tore it open and began to read.  
  
Dear Kurt,  
  
Life here has been really dull without you. Oh sure there's all of them serial killers out on the loose…for example there is one currently who's killing little kids! Ugh, it's awful, my parents think so too, but I heard them say it was better then Bayville. My brother, Stefan, whom you never got to meet, has been acting really weird lately…I know it's none of your business, but it bothers me. He goes out really late into the night and doesn't come back until morning, and he smells really funny too. Not liquor kind of funny, it kind of smells like…blood.  
  
I'm hoping he just has a late job and won't tell us about it. You know like working in a meat factory or something…oh I hope I'm not freaking you out! It's just I need someone to trust right now. Please right back soon! Oh and give me your e-mail so we can talk to each other faster! Mine is fuzzyelflover@homecities.net   
  
With love,  
  
Amanda  
  
P.S. Bamf says hi!  
  
Whoa! That must be creepy…having a brother who comes back every night with the stench of blood. On a different subject, how do I tell Amanda that I try to avoid computers? I guess I can have my tail type for me, or ask Kitty for help. I stuff the letter back in its envelope and head towards the inside of the mansion to deliver the rest of the mail.  
  
**~~**  
  
I yawn and glance at the clock, it was already 12:30! I turn of the TV and head up to my room to get some sleep. I remember Kitty's bet and smile, she hasn't brought me one shed of hair! Today is the last day of the bet!  
  
I say goodnight to Scott and Jean as I walk past their rooms and go inside my room. I change quickly and brush my teeth. I yawn once more and I finally get in bed. Sleep is bliss. I close my eyes and fall into my dreams.  
  
**~~**  
  
Cold. Really cold. I shiver involuntary and open my eyes. I WAS BALD!!! My fur! Every last bit of it gone!! I check my tail and find it bald too! Surely Kitty wouldn't have gone this far? I rub my bald hand against my bald skin; it felt rough. I inspect my hands closer and find tiny bits of ice on them. I growl, Bobby. I find a piece of my fur on my sheets, and it was completely frozen! So that's why I was so cold! That maniac froze all of my fur off!  
  
I jump out of bed ad head towards my drawer and pull out my peach-fuzz-remover, heh he let's see how Bobby liked being bald. I put some clothes on and hop out of my room still holding my weapon. If someone would se me now, they would think I was insane…and maybe I was, I sure felt it.  
  
I crept past Storm's room, in high hopes she wouldn't notice me, she didn't I smiled and continued on my quest to bald Bobby. I stop in front of his room ready to teleport in when I heard voices come from inside his room. I listened in, my curiosity overcoming my insanity.  
  
"YOU FROZE OFF ALL OF HIS FUR!?" That was Kitty.  
  
"Yea, like you said..." that was the evil one.  
  
"I said some, not all!!"  
  
"Well, actually you just told me to freeze off his fur. Never actually said some or all." That did it I bamfed in. I snarled and wrapped my tail around Bobby's throat.  
  
"Now hold ztill, if you try to mofe you'll get choked up, if you know vhat I mean." I held up the peach-fuzz-remover and was about to make a 'K' mark on his head when Kitty grabbed my arm, which felt odd without out my fur. "Don't worry Katzchen I'll make zure that you go next."  
  
"Kurt stop, look at yourself! Stop it! I'm sorry, we're sorry!"  
  
"Katzchen mein Pelz!" I whined and started to tear up, I knew I switched to German, but I was really upset!  
  
"We're really sorry Kurt we didn't mean it, please forgive us?" I sigh and continue to respond in German.  
  
"Wer kann dir denn böse sein?" I turn tail and walk out of the room.  
  
**~~**  
  
Aww...Poor Kurt ;_; His poor fur ;_;  
  
Transalations:  
  
Katzchen mein Pelz!: Kitty my fur!  
  
Wer kann dir denn böse sein?: Who can really be angry with you?  
  
Review thanks!  
  
jacombo: Wow! You're back! XD And of course Kurt's the greatest, hope to see more from yee! Thanks for the review!  
  
Duo Izumi: I'm glad you like it! I really like your fic also and I hope to see more of it! Thanks for puttin this story on your favorites XB  
  
Stephanie: Sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry you stopped reading since 'Manda will come back. Thanks anyway!  
  
unpredictable.l: I'm glad you put my story on your favorites! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
Seshat4: Heh, thanxs fer the review! Here, here's the chapter please call off the chicken! And of course your fic was good! I personally loved it XB  
  
: Heh yea, I came out as a rabbi also X_x I also got Taxi Driver and Bellhop. Heh he watch out world here I come! As for where this fic is going Ch.4 was an in between chapter, there are now 3 different things going on...so read and find out! 


	6. Endless Baldness

Cheese!! Notes at the bottom today folks  
  
Chapter 6- Endless Baldness  
  
"So vill I be the lofable futsy elf efer again Doctor?" Hank raised his eyebrow at me.  
  
"Hmm, well luckily the ice didn't do any permanent damage, and so you'll have your fur back in about…" he seemed to pause for an eternity! He of all people should know what it would be like to lose all of their fur! "…two weeks."  
  
"TWO VEEKS!?" I screeched at him, he winced as my voice rose, I don't think it has ever gone that high. I gave a small blush and looked down at the pretty patterns on the floor, and murmured my apologies.  
  
"It's quite all right Kurt, I understand…blue fur is so unique these days." He winked and chuckled at me. I gave him a false smile and looked at my furless skin for the fortieth time that day. It still had my blue hue to it but one could see the bruises from past danger room sessions.  
  
'Kurt please report to my office as soon as possible.' Ach! The professor! Think Kurt Think! What did I do…surely he couldn't have known about the incident with the salesman! 'No…but your projecting helped.' I grumbled at the telepath telepathically.  
  
**~~**  
  
"Eh heh…Profezzor about Billy. I really don't know how…" The Professor was alone in his study, the fire's heat felt different…and Herr Logan was also there. I think he was trying to hold in a laugh, he had his same gruff look put his face features seemed a little tenser.  
  
"Kurt this isn't about that, it's about your current, predicament." He cleared his throat and out of the shadows Bobby and Kitty appeared. A growl formed in my throat on instinct. Kitty and Bobby took a step back into the shadows.  
  
"Kurt." The Professor warned. I then took my glare off of the murders and looked at the Professor.  
  
"I'm zorry Profezzor, zomething got caught in my throat." I shot a look at my current enemies. Look meaning, I gave them my worst squinty eye look *and* I showed my fangs and hissed. They both jumped at my 'look' and I smiled inwardly.  
  
"Kurt behave, now Kitty and Bobby have come to apologize." I crossed my arms and bent my back a little.   
  
"Kurt, we're *really* sorry…" Kitty coughed out of being nervous, and pulled out a $20 bill and handed it to me. I didn't pick it up, I just looked at it from the corner of my eye and stuck my nose up in the air. Kitty slowly put the bill back in her pocket and glanced at Bobby. Bobby came up to me and placed his arm around my shoulder, I pretended not to notice.  
  
"Dude, I just want you to know, it was all 'Catchens' idea." I mentally winced at his butchering of German. Kitty grabbed him roughly by the collar and dragged him away from me.  
  
"Elf, Chuck and I decided that you could pick the punishment for these two." Herr Logan then whispered "Go easy on them." I smiled with my mouth closed but with one fang out so they could fear the worst.  
  
**~~**  
  
Two days later the Professor took a picture of us of how we managed to forgive each other. It was wonderful; there in the snapshot was the three of us arms around each other making faces into the camera. All wearing the same shirt "Bald is Beautiful". My skin and their heads shone in the picture, as well as our smiles.  
  
*~Two Weeks Later~*  
  
"Heh he! Zmooth as zilk." I declared as I touched my fur for the umpteenth time that day. Bobby's head had begun to show a little fuzz while Kitty still had to wear a hoodie over her head. I thought it was growing back quite nicely, but Kitty is way self-conscious, she still in a way hasn't forgiven me. Saying how it was harder for girls to be bald than boys. I wouldn't know, unlike some I am not unisex.  
  
I looked at my fur in the mirror and somehow felt that it was different…maybe I was just imagining things, after all I was without my full fur for two weeks and two days.   
  
**~~**  
  
I got letters from Amanda every other day, and so I made it my job to check the mail…of course that left me with the pranks that were sent to us from mutant haters. Something you might want to jot down, pepper spray hurts. How did it manage to get inside a letter? It didn't, someone was waiting for me and 'zzsst' got a face full of pepper spray. Heh, I managed to convince the Professor it was probably a one-time deal…but I doubt it. I'm just glad I didn't get shot.  
  
And so, I received today's letter from Amanda, I ripped it open and skimmed over it.  
  
Dear Kurt,  
  
Life here has been hectic! The murders are still going on, but less often then usual. My brother has finally calmed down and has been spending more time with me!   
  
**There was a little squiggle that Amanda drew of what looked to be a happy rat**   
  
We went to the zoo; it was beautiful! Oh how I wished you could be there, and me holding your hand instead of my brother's.   
  
**Suddenly exclamation points were all over the paper, I tried to find what Amanda was so excited about and located the source**   
  
MY PARENTS ARE GOING ON VACTION FOR A WEEK!!! AS SOON AS YOU GET OU OF SCHOOL!! My brother convinced them to go and that he would watch over me. He can a real pain in the a…neck but he can be really wonderful at times. So guess what Kurt!? You're allowed to come! I'm sure your Professor won't mind, after all school's almost over! Over there it's a week more right? Here we already got out so… Please tell me what he thinks and e-mail me, it's much faster. I won't care if it's sloppy! I just want to hear from you!  
  
Can't wait to hear from you!  
  
Amanda  
  
Wow! A chance to see Amanda again! Plus I get to meet her brother! I never had a brother, I have Rogue, but she's no brother. At least not one I've ever seen. Oh I can't wait to ask the Professor! This was the last week of school, and so if he said yes…I'd be able to see her in less than a week! I sent a quick prayer to Him and went to the Professor as soon as possible. ASAP…whichever way you want to look at it.  
  
**~~**  
  
Mighty short chappy indeed. What will happen? Will he be able to go with Amanda? Find out um…soon! I have school, so the updates may take a while, but I'll be sure to make longer chapters!  
  
NOTE: Just 'cause it seems Amanda/Kurt doesn't mean it's going to stay like that…but it could. I'm just trying to make it how it would be like in the actual cartoons.  
  
*jumps up and down* Thanks to you guys *points* I've managed to get 30, count them 30 reviews!! *brings out a plate of muffins, cupcakes, ice cream, and cookies* They are all magically flavored to your liking and some have pretty designs on 'em. If you want something besides food, tell me ^^  
  
Now to thanks:  
  
Rocket Brat: Thank you! And Amanda is Kurt's girlfriend in the comic and the cartoon. I'll be sure to have a Scott chapter fer you, but since this fic is in Kurt's POV, you'll have to deal with 'im too. ^^  
  
Remedy=Chill: Graci! ^^ I'm sorry I had to take bald Kurt away, but he's back as the fuzzy dude…only now his fur is a wee bit different. If you think hard, you'll be able to get it *winks* I needed him bald to…ah well you'll see! Hope you finish working on your fic soon! Thanks again!  
  
Amanda: Yes! Stefan! He'll have a big part! Thanks for dropping in!   
  
jacombo: Aw, thanks ^^ I'm glad that you would stand up for me *sniffles* Here you can have Bamf. I'll distract Amanda and you run, got it? Good XD Thanks for reviewing! You'll have to find out about Stefan though ^^   
  
Terminatrix T-X: Hah! Thank you! Chickens creep me out ^^;; Anyway thanks for reviewing and hope to see more of your fic soon! Emma won't appear until after Stefan so...keep on readin!  
  
Duo Izumi: Shmee, Thank you! ^^ I really hope to see more of your fic, it's really interesting! I love AU's! Thanks once again for reading and reviewing!   
  
Arika-of-the-Demons: Heh, I brought it back ^^;; Please don't kill me! I'm glad you liked it! The fur will be better than ever! And the brother, well if you read the comics you would understand ^^ But I'll make sure to explain the mystery in later chapters  
  
Thanks to all and to all a good night! 


	7. Ouchies

Disclaimer: I own no X-Men nor any Kit-Kat.  
  
Heh fastest I have ever updated =)  
  
Review! I love to hear from yee!  
  
Chapter 7- Ouchies  
  
"HE ZAID YES!!" I jumped on Scott and shook him. "The Profezzor! He zaid yes!" Scott looked shoken up and quickly pushed me off.  
  
"Calm down, what did he say yes to anyway?"   
  
"I'm going to go to California for a veek! In one more veek!" I did a little victory dance and a flip to go with it.  
  
"Heh, gimme a break..."  
  
"Gimme a piece of that Kit-Kat bar!" I interrupted and slapped myself mentally, baaaadd joke. I shrugged an apology and urged him to continue.   
  
"...there has to be a catch." Scott finished. I nodded quickly and pulled a book from inside my new vest. Scott raised his eyebrow in question. I then pulled out my fake reading glasses and put them on, making sure they were equal on each side. I then cleared my throat and began to read.  
  
"Rule number one: No telling anyone you're a mutant, nor showing. Number two: No going out with strangers..." I rolled my eyes at that one, but continued. Scott had his mouth open like a fish out of water. Heh he...this was fun. "Number three: No eating before going into the water...  
  
*~Some time later~*  
  
"...rule...number...one hundred and f-f-ifty-eight...need a chaperone...if-if..travelling...as one." I closed the book and sighed in relief. Scott was snoring on the couch were he fell asleep at rule fifty-one...I'm surprised he lasted that long. I shook him awake and he responded with a grunt and opened his eyes, and hit me square into the other wall. I guess I didn't notice that his glasses were still on the floor. I wheezed in shock and fell to the floor. Letting the darkness take over me.  
  
**~~**  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and found myself in a field. I smiled; this place was just like back home! My grin grew wider and I looked down at my hands and found them split into five fingers. My smile disappeared, was I always like this? I scratched my head in confusion and felt something behind me.  
  
I turned and found a tail lying on the ground next me...unattached to anything. I picked it up and just stared at it. I then glanced at my toes, I dropped the tail and sat down and pulled my toes closer to me. They were also split into five. I couldn't believe this...wasn't I different before? I heard giggles behind me and I turned quickly in battle pose.  
  
Two children came running, not taking any notice to me, they were having fun and chasing each other. I relaxed and watched them play, they were so...happy. Suddenly one bumped into me and glanced up at me in horror. I gave my nicest smile I could muster and extended my hand to him in order to help him up. As he gave me his hand I noticed something odd; he had blue fur...and a tail. His fingers were split into three and so were his toes. He looked at me with pained yellow eyes and began to speak.   
  
"Ich habe alles aufgeschrieben." The child said and pulled out a paper from his pocket. I glanced down at it and saw all of my fears written down in front of me. The boy looked up at me with tears in his eyes and spoke once more.  
  
"Du bist ekelhaft! Ich hasse dich!" He yelled and began to throw punches at me. I grabbed his arms and pulled him into an embrace and began rocking him back and forth. He sobbed into my shirt; I then noticed the other child standing watching. He looked startled when he saw that I was staring and gave me a small smile and he simply disappeared. The boy in my arms then began to mumble some words into my shirt.  
  
"Ich nicht bin ein Teufel...richtig?" The boy looked so hopeful...and if I said the wrong thing I knew I would shatter him.  
  
"Ja, richtig." I gave him a half-smile and he looked at me, eyes brimming with happiness. He hugged me and pointed behind me. I looked and saw the tail that was there before. I shot him a confused glance and the boy looked annoyed and began to speak to me as if I was the child.  
  
"Weder sind Sie." He gave me a lop-sided smile and vanished. The world suddenly started getting fuzzy and my world got dark once more.  
  
**~~**  
  
"Kurt?" a voice came out from the darkness and I made out a faint glimmer of red as I opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and finally made out the figure of Scott. I grinned and sat up, but fell back down as the world started to spin.  
  
"Kurt, rest, you were hit pretty hard. Any normal human would have gotten killed with that blast. We were worried about you..." Scott explained, as I looked around I noticed I was in the Medical room. I turned back to Scott and flicked my tail in annoyance.  
  
"How long vas I out? Vhen can I get out of here?"  
  
"You were out all yesterday. I guess I'd have to ask the Professor about when you can leave." He looked at me nervously and scratched the back of his head. I sighed and then looked at my tail and couldn't find it anywhere! I placed my hand on where it should be and...felt it? I moved it out of the shadows and into the light and found it again. I placed it back into the shadows and noticed that it was gone again. I smiled and shouted to Scott.  
  
"Hey turn of the lights for a zec!" Scott obeyed, hesitantly, but still...obeyed. There was just enough light to still be able to see me, if it was the old me. Scott soon jumped up in surprise and began to panic. I loved this!  
  
"Kurt? What happened? I can make out your shirt and your...eyes...they seem to...glow..." Glowing eyes? Neat! I smiled and Scott jumped again and tried to find his way towards me. " I can see your smile now...but I still can't see you..." What was causing this...what could have made this happen? Of course!  
  
"My fur! I knew it vas different! It must have grown back darker!" I leapt and flew past Scott and flicked on the lights. Scott tried not to look to shocked, but I saw him give a little a shake as I turned them on. "Making me zeem infisible in the shadows, cool!" Scott smiled, glad that I was better and back to my old self.  
  
"Just warn me next time, ok?" I nodded and bamfed out of the room, ready to try out my new power on poor defenseless mutants.  
  
**~Next Day at School~**   
  
You can do this. You're the amazing Nightcrawler. You can do this. It's only one more week. One more week.   
  
I was sitting in English just finishing up my last exam in that class. I was too focused on my exam to notice Rogue trying to talk to me, and then the screams started. I looked around quickly to find the source and looked down at my hands. They were blue…which spelled D-O-O-M. Someone tried to throw a book at me but I bamfed away just in time.  
  
I bamfed into the student parking lot and sighed. This was going to be a loooooooong week.  
  
**~~**  
  
  
  
Translations:   
  
None. HAH! You can use context clues =P Or you can review if you really want them ^^ Heh jk.  
  
Terminatrix T-X: Thanks for the review! And yup Kurt get's ta see 'Manda!  
  
Duo Izumi: Yesh updates! Celebrations! Thank you! I'll be celebrating fer yer update too ^_-  
  
Remedy=Chill: Yup, Kitty did deserve it. Hopes answered! Wee! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chappy as well  
  
buyosama: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like it ^^ Makes me feel all squishy inside.  
  
That's it! Note: The German phrases may be a little messed up ^^; I'm sorry but if you find the mistakes please tell me so I can fix 'em 


	8. Hatefilled

Chapter 8- Hate-filled  
  
YaY! An angst chapter! Mhm I thought I would try it out ^^ Don't worry my future chappys won't be filled with so much angst, unless you wish it to be ^^: I don't think it'll work out though...Oh and I saw Shadow Dance! And it was the first time and Kurt he said "I'm what you see" Gaspst! I had nooo...idea!  
  
"Kurt please talk to me!" Kitty tried to reach me, pulling her hood over her head every few minutes.   
  
"Yust leafe me alone!" I shouted clutching at my head "I'm fine! When hafen't I been? Please...yust leafe me alone..." I pushed myself into a stride, trying to get away. "It's not like it's the first time, Kitty!" I gave her a smile. Kitty frowned and shoved me.   
  
"Don't give me your phony smiles Nightcrawler!" I glared at her but kept a steady grin on my face.   
  
"Kitty, all my zmiles are true. I've learned that people will never..." I broke of confused on what I was saying. "Eh Kitty, I have to, um go...and...yea." Kitty gave me a quizzical look but I bamfed before she could say anything.  
  
**~~**  
  
Will people be able to accept me? Of course they will! Kitty managed and so did the rest of the X-Men. A little voice nagged in the back of my mind 'But they are mutants, it was easier for them.' I shook my head I was not going to this! I was not going to start separating humans and mutants! I was not going to turn out like...mother.  
  
I shuddered involuntary at the thought. Part of me wanted to love her like a real mother, but the other part...  
  
"Hope." The trees seemed to rustle. I shook my head, and made myself to *my* tree. It was on the grounds of the Institute of course. I clambered up the tree and watched the moon rise, people would start looking for me soon. I sighed and thought of the things people called me in the past when the first saw me: Rat, demon, devil, oh please don't hurt me! Monster, and my favorite-O MY F***ING SH*T WHAT THE F*** IS THAT!? That one happened on the subway, 'nuff said. (A/N I tried, but Kurt ain't like that! I'll keep tryin though ;_;)  
  
"Elf?" I heard Herr Logan's voice cut through the forest and I tensed up, I did not want to be found. "Elf, no use hidin I've got your scent bub, com' back home. Can't hide forever, I know I've tried." I snorted and then cursed myself for giving myself away. I sighed and jumped off the tree, but not with my usual grace.  
  
"Herr Logan! Vhy vhat are you doing here?" I bowed "I'm blezzed that you would come to look for me!" I gave him my best grin and straightened myself up. "Anything I can help you with?" I know I was pushing myself with him but I didn't care, I was tired...of everything.  
  
"Elf." Logan warned, with an edge of concern in his voice.   
  
"Oui?" Logan looked taken aback at that.  
  
"That doesn't sound German." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and swung myself back on the tree using my tail.  
  
"German izn't the only language I know...not like anyone cares." I muttered the last part under my breath, unfortunately 'The Wolverine' has very good hearing. Wolverine came up to my branch and I quickly shifted my weight, hoping he would just leave me be.  
  
"Being alone won't help Elf."   
  
"We are a team! We will never leave one behind!" I mocked Scott. "Please, zafe the BS for right now. I like being in a bad mood." Wolverine growled at that.  
  
"Shut up kid, I'm the one that's supposed ta have the bad attitude." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and then smiled.  
  
"When did I dizagree with you? Can't I hafe one bad mood?" I started to laugh. "Yust one? Please?" I laughed even harder. "YUST ONE!" I shouted still laughing. Logan looked confused and he looked like he was about to grab me. I dodged and wagged my finger at him. "No little Volfie! I'm fine!" My laughter started to fade and my eyes started to tear up. "I'm fine..." I coughed out. I then cleared my throat "Excuse me..." I muttered.   
  
"Better?" I jerked my head towards his voice and nodded slowly. "Elf, we've all got to let our feelings out sometime, as much as I hate ta admit. We all have different ways of handling it." Logan raised his eyebrow and lit up a smoke. I watched the flames flicker in the darkness and turned back towards the moonlight. It seemed so much brighter. He sighed and blew out a puff of smoke.  
  
"I'll leave ya alone fer now Elf, but I'll be looking for you at curfew!"   
  
"Ja, ja. Thanks for trying...Volfie." Logan stopped walking away and froze in place. I gulped audibly and chuckled nervously "Vhat? Do volfies and elfes not get along?" He turned and gave me a smirk.  
  
"Naw, they get along just fine." He laughed gruffly. I grinned in confusion and gave him a thumbs-up. Logan was sure acting weird...  
  
**~~**  
  
Finally! Peace and qui-  
  
MWROOWWLL!  
  
I sighed. How is it that I always manage to speak to soon!?  
  
"Ah I hate 'em durn cats!" I heard Rogue rustle through the bushes and birds flutter at her clatter. I stayed silent and prayed that she would just steer clear of me. I didn't need any more lectures "Kurt? Where are ya? I'm not leavin till I find ya, so might as well come out!" I took a deep breath and silently crept up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped 50 feet in the air and turned to face me with an expression that made the world shudder.  
  
"Jesus Kurt! Tryin' ta scare me ta death? I can hardly see ya right now and you do a thing like that!" Her expression seemed to calm down and I gestured with an apologetic twitch of my tail.  
  
"I'm zorry, I----couldn't help my zelf." I gave her one of my famous grins and opened up my arms "Come, you're zo much zofter than Herr Logan is." She gave me an odd look and finally her face dawned with realization.  
  
"But Kurt I can't-"  
  
"I'll be careful." I gave her a lop-sided smile but she still wouldn't come. I put my arms back to my side and started to rock back and forth on my feet.  
  
"Don't trust me, mein Schwester?" I asked smiling. Rogue looked at me with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"No, it's not like that! It's just the Proffessor-"she flickered her eyes downward. I stopped my rocking and understood.  
  
"The Profezzor!?" I could feel anger boiling inside of me, and started to chuckle once more. "He thinks that I-I vould do that? He zays he trusts me...but does he really!!? Oh, Kurt ve're a big family and ve trust one another! Bull! He can't even trust me vith my own zister!" I stopped my ranting and watched Rogue for a second and I blew out a puff of air. "I'm zorry, it's yust...to think that the Professor would even believe I vould do anything like that..." I broke off not knowing where I was going.  
  
"It all right, I understand. The Professor, he can be a real jerk at times." She came up to me and hugged me. I wrapped my tail around her covered arm and squeezed it.  
  
"Come on Kurt let's get ya inside. We need ta get you prepared for school tomorrow." My ears perked up at this.  
  
"Z-zchool? They're still making me go to zchool? But-eferyone knows who I am! I'll be killed!" I whined. I didn't really enjoy school all that much before, but there was no way that I was going back now!  
  
"Come on Kurt, I'll be with ya the whole way, and don't worry, everything will be just fine."  
  
**~~**  
  
Famous last words there Rogue. When does Kurt get to go California you're askin? Probably either next chapter or the one after ^^ Wow! Forty Reviews! I love you guys!   
  
…I have a question, how old do you think I am? I'm just wonderin, 'cause people can't seem to guess my age ^^ (in real life) So if you guess right (and no cheatin)… I'll try to draw a special pic for ya, only one guess though. The pic can be of anything ya want, unless I have something against it XD I'm doing this because I want to say thank you and I want it to be done in a very special way ^^ If two people guess it a pic for each! It'll be good, don't worry ^^ Hopefully I'll get my scanner workin in time ^_^  
  
Mutters: Gee what have I gotten myself into…  
  
Onto review thanks!  
  
jacombo: No problem! I'm glad you liked how his fur grew back darker ^^ Heh it seemed that people didn't guess that comin XD Thank you so much for everything!  
  
Remedy: Thank you! I'm glad you liked ^^ I hope to see more of Christmas fic soon! Thanks again! Oh and this may sound really sad, but I loved your corny joke ^_^ My sense of humor is quite simple, but I still love the good stuff! Thanks again!   
  
Translator: Danke! Sie sind sehr liebenswürdig! Heh he I'm glad I got that part right ^^ I wasn't sure where the negative went in the sentence, so I just followed the same rules from Spanish and French, I'm guessing it worked out! Thanks for being the translator ^^ Hope you like the fic as well ^_-  
  
Duo Izumi: Hey you were mentioned before ^^ I'm positive, I try not to leave out anybody in my thanks! So thank you once again! And take your time on your fics, I'll be ready for 'em ^_^ Thanks again!!  
  
Terminatrix T-X: Heh yea, German is becoming clearer to me too ^^ I don't use the internet translator for my phrases, and so it takes longer for me to write them out ^_^ Thank you sooo much for being there from the very beginning! I think you're the only one left… 


	9. In and Out

Chapter 9- In and Out  
  
I walked through the hallways of my school with my holo-watch on. In high hopes that nobody remembered, heh boy was I wrong. It seemed that the whole school knew what happened! Nobody would even come near me! Except, of course, the X-Men.  
  
I saw all the groups of kids huddled together and hugging their books close to their chest. I also noticed that many held their breath when I walked by. Then there was the jocks, I closed my eyes and prayed they wouldn't notice me as I passed by them. Again my hopes shattered, is someone out to get me!?  
  
"Hey, Mutie Freak. I hear you're a little demon behind that mask!" The group laughed amongst themselves and I kept walking. There was a great force that pulled me closer to the face of...Duncan. I saw that his arms were around my neck collar and holding on tight.  
  
"Ach! Guten Morgan! I didn't know you vere zpeaking to me! For vhat reazon do I owe this...pleazure?" Duncan looked confused and didn't speak for about 2 minutes, talk about sllloooooow.  
  
"Are you making fun of me? You little piece of---" My mind kinda wandered as soon as he started talking, and I started to pick lint off of his sleeves and flicking them away. "-don't you ever make fun of me again! Got that!?" He shook me roughly and tossed me on the floor. I landed on my butt, but managed to do a flip in order to steady my posture, that and to look really cool. Duncan looked at me wide-eyed and I waved to him.  
  
"Vouldn't *dream* of it!" I laughed and continued on my way. Before I could step into my next class the whole football team blocked the hallway. "Vhat? Should I ztay and vatch your zpecial number?" I joked, they were all lined up and all locked their arms together. Such a funny pose! Duncan came up behind me and grabbed my wrist, hard. I winced in pain and then in horror as I saw that he had managed to crush my watch. He swung me around to face him.  
  
"This is what you are?" He laughed an evil laugh. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I heard the many shriek and shouts. "Look at you! What are you!? Not human that's for sure! You're probably not even a mutant, maybe a demon from another dimension! Hah!" The football team wavered just a bit and then I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Duncan! You let him go this instant!" Jean came running up to her ex and me. Duncan sneered at her and shouted.  
  
"Baby, I'm gunna make you sorry for ever breaking up with me!" He picked my up and twisted my wrist harder and then threw me at Jean. She gasped out in surprise but managed to slow my fall. I was floating in mid air, but I hardly noticed. I looked at my wrist and saw it oddly bent, and it hurt...I tried to move it but I quickly wheezed in pain. Duncan gasped as he saw me floating and cried out.  
  
"You're going to get suspended for sure now!" He and his football buddies ran off, knowing that Jean was obviously not afraid of using her powers. Jean frowned at them and gently lowered me down.  
  
"Kurt, are you alright?" I looked up at her and gave a half-smile.  
  
"Thanks to you, yes." She looked close to tears and so I decided to bring out the jokester once again. "Lesson #1 on vhat to do vhen dizcovered you're a mutant: Nefer make fun of Ballet-Dancing football players. They're extremely touchy about their performances." I finished in a deep voice. She looked at me stunned for a moment but then began to laugh.  
  
"Com'on fuzzy let's get out of here before Principal Kelly arrives." She gave me her hand to help me up and I took it with my good hand.   
  
"Ja, I don't need another mutant lecture today."   
  
**~Couple o' days later~**   
  
FINALLY!! School was out! The week went by slowly, I am guessing it had to do with the way everyone treated me. That didn't matter now it was over. I woo-hooed and threw my fist up into the air. I regretted it and held on to my healing wrist as tightly as I could.  
  
"Smart." Muttered Rogue under her breath. I shot her a look and kept rocking my wrist. I then let go after it got numb and began to skip across the mansion's lawn heading towards the front doors. Rogue laughed and ran up to catch me. I squealed, a very manly squeal of course, hurumph, and ran faster. She jumped and caught me, I felt my balance slipping and so we both fell into the grass.  
  
"Ow! You're sitting on my tail!" I whined, luckily we landed very gracefully and so my wrist was fine. She kept giggling and got off of me.  
  
"Eew, I got like, a grass stain!" she kept giggling, and I smiled as I finally realized what had happened. I jumped up and pointed my finger at her.  
  
"You touched Kitty!" I began to laugh also.   
  
"Don't be silly fuzzy elf! Ah'm always like this!" I kept laughing, as I could tell Rogue was now just mocking Kitty. Speak of the devil, heh wrong phrase to pick...considering what I look like.  
  
"Hey guy's what's so funny?" Kitty came up to us and gave us a weird glance. Rogue and I looked at each other trying to stop laughing, but it couldn't be done. We burst out laughing again. Kitty shook her head and walked inside the mansion. I think I heard her mutter 'School barely lets out and I already want to go back.' I wiped the tears from my eyes and managed to ask Rogue why she touched Kitty.  
  
"Ah needed her um...help fer my last exam." She responded with a sly smile. I started up my laughter again.  
  
"And she agreed?"  
  
"Ah I kinda did it when she was asleep..." I closed my mouth to stop from laughing, and so I shook instead.  
  
"I don't know vhether or not to praize you or lecture you!"  
  
"Praise me!" she stood up and flexed her muscles "Praise me teacher!" I laughed even harder. We can all have our moments I guess.  
  
**~~**  
  
I was jumping up and down on my seat in the X-Jet. I said my good-byes and I was ready to fly this baby outta here! I was only waiting on my chaperone; I wondered who it could be? Probably Storm or Hank…   
  
"Elf, get out of the seat. I'll be flying today." I groaned and turned to face Herr Logan, my chaperone.  
  
"Vhat are you doing here? Don't you hafe a lone wolf mizzion to carry out?" Wolverine growled and I shut my mouth.  
  
"Storm went to visit her sister and Hank has to stay with the new recruits. Charley gave me the choice of going with you or continue on Kitty's driving lessons." I gave him a grin and sat in the co-pilot seat.  
  
"I'll be here if you get tired." I told him and wagged my tail from under me. Logan snorted and gave a short glance at my hyper tail.  
  
"I don't get tired." He told me gruffly. I made a small noise, that I didn't even know what it was, and went to the back of the jet. I found a dark spot next to a window and heard the engine of the jet get started up. Don't worry Amanda! I'll be by your side before you can say 'Fuzzy Elf'. I thought and looked out of the window and saw everyone waving. I waved back, but I doubt they saw me.  
  
"Elf, get me a drink!" Wolvie cried out. I sighed, would it be worth it?  
  
**~~**  
  
No notes today, just thanks:  
  
Terminatrix T-X: Hah thanks! I found out that jacombo is still out there! So my apologies to jacombo! And thanks for reviewing and I hope to see more of your fic soon!  
  
Remedy=Chill: Mine too! Although I don't know if I'm suited for writing good Elf angst =P Thanks for the review! And keep workin on your fic!  
  
Kiki Cabou: Sadly, no I'm not 17. Good try though! And welcome new reader! Thanks for readin and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! Oh and if no one else guesses you win by default ^_^  
  
Duo Izumi: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well!  
  
Arika-of-the-Demons: I'm glad you're back! And that you're enjoying it! Somebody translated in the reviews if you want to check it out ^^ 


	10. Where are thou Amanda?

Chapter 10- Where are thou Amanda?  
  
"Hey Volfie? Vhere are ve going to land the jet?" I asked as we were nearing Los Angeles. I pressed my face to the window and watched the scenes below, waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Anywhere we can, possibly a remote area in the forest." He answered after awhile.   
  
"A forest? In Los Angeles? I'm thinking that's gunna be pretty far from Amanda's house." He kept staring ahead, ignoring me. I watched him for any signs of movement, and when there was none I settled back in my seat and continued looking out of the window.   
  
"Elf? Did you tell your girlfriend when you would be arriving?"  
  
"..." Damn! I knew I had forgotten something! "Y-yes?" I squeaked out. Wolverine finally turned to look at me; I waved and turned to the window. Keep Ignoring, like before...Ignore me....Ignore me...I turned my head slightly and saw that he was still looking at me.  
  
"Not a good idea to lie Bub, I can smell your fear." He gave a whiff into the air to prove it  
  
"F-fear? Vhat fear? I'm just excited to zee Amanda, 's all." More lying, stop yourself Nightcrawler! Stop digging your own grave!  
  
"Whatever you say Elf."   
  
"Um, ok. Zo vhere are you from?" I know this, but I'm trying to make small talk.  
  
"You know where I'm from Elf." So much for that idea...I then jumped up as I saw that we were going to land. This is it! I'm going to see my Amanda soon! Well we landed, as Herr Logan said, in a remote area.   
  
"This is great!" I threw my hands up in the air. "How are ve zupposed to get to Amanda's house!? We are in the middle of novhere!"  
  
"Calm down Elf, we'll get there tomorrow in the morning."   
  
"TOMORROW!!? Tomorrow!!? I've been waiting forever to see Amanda again! Please let's go now!" I whined. Wolverine snapped his head around and snarled.  
  
"We are staying here for the night and that's that!!" I frowned and made a face at him. He pretended not to notice, but I could see his annoyance in his movements.   
  
"Fine. Can I at least use the BlackBird's phone to call 'Manda?" I growled.  
  
"We have a phone?" Logan growled back.  
  
**~~**  
  
"We have a phone?" I mocked Wolverine and held up the phone to the invisible Wolverine "Right here! Or vhat your strong animal senses couldn't pick it up?" I scowled and roughly dialed the number Amanda gave me over e-mail. It rang three times and finally got picked up by a *male* voice.   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Um..hi? Is Amanda there?" I stumbled out.  
  
"Yea 'Old on." I heard the voice shout Amanda's name and I almost began to shake in excitement.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"AMANDA!!"  
  
"KURT!! Hi! Where are you? Are you on your way? It's kind a late, but I'll stay up for you!"  
  
"Heh, Volfie said that ve hafe to go in the morning. I think ve are in a forest near you though."  
  
"That's so cool! I can't wait to see your fuzzy face again!"  
  
"Ja! Neither can I!" I then paused and finally asked the question I had been wondering "Hey Manda? Who was that who picked up?"  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean Stefan! My brother, 'member?"  
  
"Ach, ja I 'member." I smiled and asked "zo vhat's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, I've been waiting for you since forever! I'm glad I get to see you tomorrow! I-" suddenly Amanda's voice broke off and I could make out faint mumbling in the background.  
  
"Amanda?" I questioned into the phone. I heard an exaggerated sigh and I heard Amanda's beautiful voice once again.  
  
"Hey um Kurt? I have to go to bed now, my brother is forcing me, sometimes he just makes me feel so-argh!"   
  
"It's ok, ve'll see each other tomorrow after all." I could hear Amanda's smile when she spoke back to me.  
  
"Of course fuzzy! Good night!"   
  
"Good Nacht!" I replied and slowly turned off the phone and sighed happily, tomorrow...well who can wait?  
  
**~~**  
  
I fluttered my eyes open and stretched my limbs as far as they would go. I heard a couple of 'cracks' and figured I must have slept wrong during the night. I scratched my head and yawned (A/N heh I just yawned as I wrote that) and looked towards Herr Logan's sleeping bag. It was all rolled up, I turned and looked at our whole camp…everything was picked up! I quickly got out of my sleeping bag and rolled it up with ease and sprinted across the camp to the jet. Before I could knock at the door, Logan came out.  
  
"What took ya elf?"  
  
"Vhy didn't you vake me? Vhat time is it!?"   
  
"It's 7:06 Bub. I didn't wake ya 'cause I thought you wanted to sleep."  
  
"Sleep!? Who needs sleep, come on let's go see Amanda!" I tried pushing him in the jet but he wouldn't budge, I frowned and bamfed in behind him. I then ran to the pilot seat and flipped on all of the controls.  
  
"ELF!" I ignored him and was ready to fly out of here. Unfortunately Logan stopped me with a SNIKT of his claws. "Elf, stop! We're leaving the jet right here!" He popped his claws back in and walked out of the jet fuming. I my tail drooped and I dragged it behind me and slowly walked out of the jet.   
  
As I got outside I saw Logan packing our stuff up and I laughed out loud. Logan glared at me and asked what was so funny.  
  
"I would've left everything behind! 'Tis true! Love does make you blind!" I kept laughing until I realized I said love. Did I really love Amanda? I shrugged it off and went to help Herr Logan pick everything up.  
  
**~~**  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
I scowled and kept on following Herr Logan through the city, we had to hike out of the forest, because there wouldn't have been anywhere to put the jet here. I kept looking down at my feet and counting the cracks in the sidewalk. I guess I could've been sight-seeing but I wanted to see everything with my Amanda. My feet were so tired…anyway…334, 335, 336, 337-Oof!  
  
"Ey! Vatch it!" Logan just stopped in front of a house without any warning! I then looked at the address on the house. Amanda! I pushed myself in front of Logan and ran up to the house and rang the doorbell. No answer. I then knocked on the door, again no answer. I rang the doorbell again and again no answer!  
  
I fell to my knees and cried out. "Vhere are thou Amanda!?"  
  
"She's obviously not here Bub." I cried.  
  
"I know." I sniffled.  
  
"Let's go into town and rent us a car." I nodded slightly and stood up to my feet.   
  
"Ja, let's."  
  
**~~**  
  
"Now sir which car would you like? This one is very classy here, or here's a nice Jaguar."  
  
My mind wandered off and I looked outside and saw a beautiful sword in the window across the street. I smiled and ran out of the door, and stuck out my tongue in relish. I even started to drool. I heard the roar of a motorcycle behind me.  
  
"Whatchoo looking at, elf?" I kept on drooling without answering. "Elf?"  
  
"I had one of these back home. My Vater always told me, how I wanted to be the swash-buckling hero, ever since he gave me my sword for the circus act." I smiled on how my Vater gave me a sworda that I could hold in my tail, since the handle was to small for my hands.  
  
"Huh." Logan grunted and he hopped off his bike. "Come on Elf let's go inside." I gave him a confused glance and followed him inside.  
  
**~~**  
  
"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You are now officially my faforite teacher!" I hugged my new sword, in it's package of course, and kept on my thanks to Logan.  
  
"Your welcome, ya needed something to fight back at enemies anyways. maybe I'll get Kitty something special later..." I widened my smile and started fantasizing. I can't wait for Amanda to see me handle this sword! I tried it out at the store and it was like it was meant for me!  
  
"Danke Herr Logan! Danke!!"  
  
**~~**  
  
The phone still wouldn't pick up. I sighed and kept dialing.  
  
"Hello?" I jumped up.  
  
"Amanda! Vhere hafe you been!?" I asked angrily.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kurt! Our next-door neighbor's daughter was stabbed to death last night. They had us taken in for questioning, my brother's still in their in fact."  
  
"That's terrible! Give my consoles to your neighbor!" Poor young girl, killed at such a young age.  
  
"I know! It's awful..." she gave a sniffle "..Kurt please come over now. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Of course Amanda!"  
  
**~~**  
  
"AMANDA!" I jumped and gave her a big hug and twirled her around. She laughed with tears brimming in her eyes. She then stopped laughing and glanced at a point behind me. I saw a couple hugging and crying, the woman kept gasping for air and the man just squeezed her, both of their body's racked with sobs forming some sort of rythem.  
  
"Her parents." Amanda whispered. I nodded sorrowfully and Logan grunted behind me.  
  
"And they call us the monsters."  
  
**~~**  
  
Short reunion, but it'll be longer next chapter!  
  
Thanks to my two reviewers, you both hold a special place in my heart =P:  
  
Duo Izumi: Thanks! And yea Logan is a slave driver =D but I like 'im anyway ^^ Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Remedy=Chill: Their will be more next chappy, more Stefan. I even look forward to writing it ^^ Thanks for your reviews!!! 


	11. Black Sheep

Short I know...but worth it ^^ This is where the fic turns around =P  
  
I don't know how much longer this fic will go on probably five more chapters or so...or it could be an ongoing fic...never-ending...whatever my reviewers please.  
  
I wanted to get this up before I took my trip...so here it is!!!  
  
Chapter 11- Black Sheep  
  
"Eh-hem...um Volfie? If you don't mind?" I jerked my head towards the door and he nodded and gave me a small smile. Amanda was still sniffling and I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I brushed back the few strands that fell on her face, and gave her a smile. She tried to smile back, I saw her struggle...but she just cried some more.  
  
"Gunna be all right 'Manda?" she nodded and clutched at my chest. She held on to me and kept sobbing.  
  
"I knew 'er Kurt! I baby-sat for her." She said to my shirt. " We only knew each other for a short period of time, but..." I rubbed her back and lifted up her face to face me.  
  
"I understand Amanda...the death of a child is not zomething to be taken lightly." She nodded and closed her eyes, her tears still flowing from them. I wiped the tears off her cheeks and gave her a kiss on her forehead.   
  
"Why would someone do this Kurt? Why would someone want to kill a child?"  
  
"Vell...vhy does man do anything? Why do we ztart wars...vhy do ve destroy ourselves...we make choices, and ve deal with them. Unfortunately many make bad decisions, it cannot be helped...after all ve are merely human..."   
  
"Oh Kurt! I just can't believe it! She's gone! I never really thought of the murders before, I mean...I did but not deeply! But...now that little Sarah is gone...I just-I just wish we could move back" my shirt was sticking to my fur, since it was so wet by her tears. I'll worry about that later. I held her and kept stroking and kissing her hair.   
  
"Me too, 'Manda...me too."  
  
**~~**  
  
I sighed and rubbed my eyes and looked into Wolvie's and my room. It was so...neat...yea neat! Tidy, there was nothing on the walls, no posters...it was so plain. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Amanda standing in the doorway.   
  
"Hey." She whispered her face still red from crying. She walked towards me and I brought her in for a hug. "This is the room that we haven't really decorated, after all we didn't expect guests so soon! At least not my parents." I rocked her and turned my hologram off as I did so. She smiled, O' how I missed her smile. "Heya fuzzy." I smiled and wrapped my tail around her, but I quickly stopped.  
  
"Amanda? Will-will your brother mind the way I look?" She kept her eyes shut and shook her head gently.  
  
"Nah, in fact he thought it was kinda cool when he heard mom and dad go on about it."  
  
"He knows?"  
  
"Um, yea sorry. Will it bother you?" I blinked, well it did bother me a bit, but as long as he reacted with something other than "Kill the Demon" it was fine. After all he allowed me to come over this week.  
  
"No, it's fine." I gave her a fake smile. "Yust don't tell anyone else, ok?"  
  
"I didn't tell him Kurt! He found out! Gee...I wonder what's taking him so long..." she sighed and snuggled up closer to me. She closed her eyes and told me. "Wake me up when he gets home, if I fall asleep, that is."  
  
"Vhat? You are not going to zleep on me!" she started snoring softly "Amanda! I know you're faking it!!" she ignored me and kept snoring.  
  
"AMANDA!!" deeper snores. I sighed and laid back on the sofa. I smiled devilishly and looked to the other side of the room. "Oh Amanda?" she kept on snoring. I licked my lips and concentrated on a spot on the other side of the room. I bamfed and quickly turned to the place I left Amanda, it took her awhile to realize what just happened, and when her senses started to work, she scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Eww! Kurt! Come on...you know how much Brimstone stinks!" I folded my arms across my chest and tapped my foot.  
  
"You *zlept* on me!"  
  
"You're soft! I couldn't help it!" she moved closer to me with a smile in her face...I felt my hands get all wet...huh wonder why... "Oh Kurt, come on and let me rub some of that soft fur." I gulped and turned as I heard the doorknob turn. I left Amanda where she was and teleported downstairs as quickly as I could. I laughed as I heard Amanda scream out my name.  
  
I kept a steady face and turned to the door with a wide smile on my face. Heh, I wonder what Logan did today...shouldn't a chaperone be chaperoning? I glanced upstairs and finally saw the figure of Amanda running through the halls. Her eyes widened as she saw me...What? Did I turn green or something? I glanced down at my fur...nope still blue! I gave her a confused smile and finally saw that she was looking past me. I spun around quickly and came face to face with a man in his early 20's...his hair was all over the place and he had dark bags under his eyes. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth...that was wide open. He had a jacket draped over on of his shoulders and we just stared at each other for a long while.   
  
"Um..Stefan? This is Kurt! Um...in his regular clothes..." Stefan's eyes slowly looked me up and down and he rubbed his forehead in what seemed like frustration.  
  
"Not today...please...not today..." he mumbled. The older-yet still young-man glanced up at me with tears in his eyes...huh his eyes were a deep brown...almost black. "Please...I'm tired...they almost...found out." The last part was in a whisper and I could barely make out what he was saying. He then brushed past me and clambered up the stairs, all was silent.  
  
"...he okay?" I asked after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Yea." She gave a small wave of her hand "he's always like that at night...I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow on what the police said."  
  
"Ja...tommorow..."  
  
**~~**  
  
Short huh? Yea well...I try to write when I can ^^   
  
Oh yea! Thanks!  
  
Duo Izumi: I afraid I don't know what cane you're talkin 'bout ^^;; Anyway this time you get top-billing! Woo!! THANKS!!  
  
jacombo: *glares* yea...you have! Heh just kiddin! I'm glad that you're still here and have been enjoying the fic! I hope it still appeals to you! Thanks!!  
  
Remedy=Chill: Here some Kurt/Amanda time...just for you! I wasn't really planning on it, but hey! There it was! Thanks for your review!!  
  
stay-chan: Eh...I don't really care for Nightcrawler pairings...but I'm glad you liked it! This fic may change pairings later, depending on how long it is ^^Thanks!!  
  
Terminatrix T-X: Yea a sword! Woo! Nope not a conicidence! I think Stefan is a litte you know *whispers* crazy. Hah! Thanks again!  
  
Fp/Nitecrawler: Glad you liked the story, and as for the accents I need to keep 'em since I already started the fic that way, and as for the word 'Damn', 'member Kurt isn't that religous yet and he is a teenager in the modern world. Anyway I'll cut down on it ^^  
  
: Thanks for reminding me! Heh...no threats needed I updated!!  
  
Thanks to all and to all a good night!! 


	12. Keys and Arrows

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong either to DC or Marvel.  
  
*Love* Feedback =B  
  
**~~**  
  
Chapter 12- Keys and Arrows  
  
Tomorrow 9:30 a.m  
  
Place: Amanda's house  
  
I smiled as I ran that thought through my head, and looked to the person sitting in front of me. Amanda's brother, Logan hadn't came back last night and I was starting to worry for him. Which surprised me, I mean...we have never been close and I usually paid no mind when he was on his lone trips, but I guess he was growing on me. Too bad Wolfie took my sword with him...I kept staring at Stefan and he looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" I was stunned for a moment and quickly glanced down at my milk pretending to be interested on the small drops of water that covered the glass. "I can't be that bad!" I looked back up at him and saw him giving me a wide grin. I forced a smile onto my face and shook my head slightly, last night's events were still fresh in my mind. He frowned slightly and turned his head slightly upwards and closed his eyes, like he was in deep thought.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." He said after awhile. "I guess I was so caught up with the questioning...my mind was somewhere else, I'm sorry for the rude welcome." He said sincerely. He then leaned towards me and raised an eyebrow in question he reached out and touched my face; I flinched but allowed the curious man to find out what was hidden under my holo-image. "Why do you hide?" he whispered and slowly leaned back in his chair and awaited me with eager eyes.  
  
"Um...people don't seem to like the real me..."  
  
"Turn it off."  
  
"Vhat? But-" Stefan laughed.  
  
"Don't worry! I won't scream or anything...I might bite though..." I gave him a weak grin and switched the watch off, his expression didn't change at all! "Well aren't you going to turn it off?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Um...I did." Stefan cocked his head towards me and shook his head.  
  
"You don't look any different to me." I stared at him and than gave him the best real smile I could muster. Both Amanda and Stefan saw past my blue fur and fangs and saw me, the real Kurt Wagner.  
  
"I lofe you guys!" I cried out. Stefan choked on his coffee and wiped the liquid from his mouth.  
  
"Don't let Amanda know that." He said as he patted my back and left me in the room alone to make out what he meant.  
  
**~~**  
  
"Hey Curt!" I heard faintly and noticed that the voice was coming from downstairs. Amanda was busy in the bathroom taking a shower and I was wandering the halls aimlessly, so I now knew where everything was and I teleported towards the voice that was calling me.   
  
"Ja?" I questioned, I saw him sitting at the table and fiddling with an object that looked oddly familiar... "Um...Stefan? What is that?" He looked at me startled and dropped the object.  
  
"Wow! I could've sworn I heard your voice coming from upstairs!" he bent down and searched under the table for the unknown object. "Anyway...this is..." he pulled the object out from under the table and held it out for me to see "...a peach-fuzz remover thing...the salesman dropped it as he looked up at the window...odd huh?" He handed it to me and started rummaging through papers on the kitchen counter.   
  
"Now...where did I put my keys?" he muttered under his breath and scratched his head. "Oh yes...Curt would you like to come with me to the monastery? It's very secluded about an hour away...hardly anyone knows about it."   
  
"Um...vhat about Amanda?" I asked, still not quite sure if I should go out without Wolvie.  
  
"What about her?" he voiced his head inside of a   
  
"Vell, I'm kinda here to zee her, and I-"  
  
"Oh! She'll probably come too, if that's what you're worried about." It wasn't that I was worried. I just wanted to stay with Amanda, as much as I enjoyed Stefan's company, I wanted to wait for Logan before I went off on my own with someone I hardly knew. See? I read the rulebook.   
  
"Cool..." I commented casually and went to get my watch on the table when Stefan's hand stopped me.  
  
"There's no need for it. The monks are very open minded. In fact they are training a super-hero's son at this moment...they have seen it all."   
  
"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "Who?"  
  
"Umm..." Stefan started and walked over towards another drawer searching through the clutter "The kids' name is Connor Hawke, good kid. A little older than you Curt." I pondered a bit on the name; it didn't ring a bell.  
  
"Whose zon is he?"  
  
"Ever heard of the Green Arrow?" I shook my head and Stefan sighed.  
  
"I thought not, these days it's all about Spiderman, Batman, or Superman...none of the classics." He paused for a bit and his face lit up with joy. He held out his finger in front of him and lifted it up in triumph "Here they are! Right next to the knives!" He smiled at me and then changed his attitude quickly as he went back to talking about the Green Arrow's son.  
  
"Anyway Connor just arrived with the monastery awhile back, or so I hear, he arrived from China. Yup, good kid...a little on the nosy side, but then again who isn't?" he threw the keys up into the air and caught them with his other hand. "Want to call Amanda? Hey also since you're so worried about your chaperone worrying about you how about I write the directions on a sheet of paper? Would that help any? "  
  
"Ja zure that would help a lot" I quickly changed the subject before I lost my nerve on asking him my question. "...Um...Stefan? About being nozy, vhat ever happened down at the police station?" Stefan's eyes flashed for a brief moment, but the anger quickly left his eyes and were replaced with...well regular Stefan eyes.   
  
"Nothing. Just asked a few questions. To many questions...very annoying policemen are. *Very* annoying did you see how late I came back last night?" he shook his head and sighed. He sat down on the stool and started fiddling with his keys. "Go call Amanda. We're leaving soon, you're going to love it at the monastery. That's where I go whenever I have a dilemma on my hands. Very set out and solitary." He whispered. "Oh!" he exclaimed and brought out a sheet of paper with some scribbles on it. "Here's the map! Very easy to follow, I'll just put it up on the fridge so Logan can see it." I nodded as I watched Stefan grab a magnet and stick it up on the fridge; it was next to a really well drawn picture of a little kid looking up at the heavens. I brought my mind back to my dilemma, to go with Stefan and Amanda or to stay and wait for Wolvie.   
  
Well my mind was made up.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
**~~**  
  
"Manda's zill getting ready." I commented as I came into the living room where Stefan was watching TV.   
  
"'s Fine, I've got all of the time in the world." Stefan yawned and turned his head to look up at me. "Want to watch anything?" I took a glance at the TV and saw some sort of shrimp advertising seafood.   
  
"Nah...I'm just going to get a snack...iz that ok?" I asked already heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Yea sure it's ok. Oh but Curt, don't get any of the little dried fruit snacks. Those are mine."  
  
"Fine by me..." The kitchen was right next to the living room and so I could still hear the shrimp trying to sell seafood. That puzzled me why would a shrimp want to sell seafood, okay? I was looking through the pantry hoping to find anything that would satisfy me need of food…and then finally I saw it.  
  
"Cupcakes..." my mouth watered as I opened the small package of sweet, delicious, golden brown cupcakes. They were mini-cupcakes so I popped about four into my mouth and began to chew. Bored I began reading the food label; remind me never to do that again while I'm eating. I jumped as I heard the loud rapping at the door, glad to be taken away from the food fact, and I quickly let myself into the living room, as I came into the room I saw Stefan open the door to Logan.  
  
"Logan! Vhere have you been? I ask you to leafe for a few minutes and you're gone the whole night!"   
  
"I was out."  
  
"Out doing vhat?" I asked exasperated.  
  
"Drinkin'"  
  
"The WHOLE night? I'm guessing you can really hold your alcohol!" I decided to let Logan pass just this once, but next time...I'm telling the Professor.   
  
"You're blue. Tell me elf why are you blue?" What? I looked down and saw my fur showing and realized that Logan doesn't know that Stefan doesn't care about how I look.  
  
"Oh...well, umm...Stefan wanted to see and he well since his parents and Amanda already knew I figured 'why not?" I smiled at Logan who merely grunted. "Stefan doesn't care by the way." I added in hopes Logan wouldn't get mad.   
  
"Whatever." Stefan nodded agreeing with Logan and Stefan began to speak.  
  
"Oh now that you're here Mr. Uh..." Stefan started awaiting a response from Wolverine. Logan just raised his eyebrows and went into the kitchen Stefan following behind. "Ok...well anyway now that you're here would you like to come to the monastery with us? Curt was waiting for you, and well...now that you're here-"  
  
"Ya kid, you said that part already." Which was Logan's only response. I shrugged at the odd look Stefan gave me and he grinned.  
  
"All right then, Logan. I'll be glad to have you riding along with us!" Stefan then went into the living room again, humming a happy tune as he left the room.  
  
"I don't like him."  
  
"Vas?" I asked surprised, if anything I thought Stefan and Wolverine would get along, both being dark and mysterious.  
  
"He don't smell right."  
  
"Ja, ja the nose always knows. I know..." I sighed and left the kitchen and went into the hallway looking sadly up the stairs. "'Manda...hurry up." And poof! Amanda appeared. I sighed again, deeply this time and looked up at her with a smile on my face. "Thank you." I whispered. I bounded up to her and gave her a BIG hug. Amanda seemed to stop breathing startled, I'm guessing, that I hugged her.  
  
"Kurt! We're on the stairs!" she cried as she began to lose her balance. I made sure to teleport into the kitchen holding onto her.  
  
"Now we're not." I smiled and leaned over and wiggled my eyebrows. "Hows about a kiss lovely?" Amanda giggled and pointed behind me, I turned and blushed as I saw Logan sitting at the table with one raised eyebrow. "Guess not right now..." I coughed embarrassedly and turned to Amanda. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure! So where are we going?"  
  
"Stefan vanted to go to the monastery." I answered. I noticed that Amanda scrunched up her face. "Vhat?"  
  
"Well, no offence to my brother, but we go there all of the time! I was hoping to go to the park. It's a beautiful day today." She nodded her head towards the window.  
  
"When isn't a beautiful day with you here by my side?" I smiled and wrapped my tail around her. Logan then coughed and I'm sure I heard the word 'Flirt' in there.   
  
"No really Kurt I want to go to the park. So how about it?" I looked at Logan and he nodded his Ok and I turned back to Amanda.  
  
"Ok, sure. Maybe I can bring my sword along and show off my talents. How about that?" I grinned as I brought Amanda closer to me.   
  
"Sorry Elf, not today."  
  
"Aw...Vhy?"  
  
"'Cause your sword is neatly packed away on the jet, ready to be used, at the mansion." I sadly looked down at my toes and wiggled them, which is a talent I'm very proud of. I then felt Amanda's hand on my shoulder.  
  
"That's ok Kurt, we'll think of something to do." Stefan then appeared into the kitchen throwing his keys up in the air and catching them.   
  
"Ready to go to the monastery friends?"   
  
"Sorry Stefan, we're going to the park." Amanda commented curtly and smirked at him, Stefan looked shocked but he too gave a smirk back.  
  
"Let's go then!" Stefan shouted and he jumped up in the air. I laughed and almost headed out the door blue. I mentally slapped myself and picked up the watch that I left forgotten on the table. Not everyone was as tolerable as the Seftons...  
  
**~~** 


	13. Sticks 'n Stones may break my bones

I'M BAAAAACCCCKKKK!!! And with a vengance!  
  
NOTES!!!!!! READ OR ELSE!!!!  
  
I revised chapter 12 so make sure to re-read it, or else you'll be lost. Wee...review thanks at the bottom, hope there are still readers ^^;; My deepesed apologies for not updatin, I'll be sure to update faster.  
  
And now the long awaited...   
  
Chapter 13  
  
Oh wait! Did you read the notes?  
  
Chapter 13- Sticks n' Stones may break my bones...  
  
Amanda stretched as she stepped out of the car. I tried not to watch...but...  
  
"Aren't you coming out Kurt?" I nodded very slowly and crept out of the car. I squinted slightly at the suns rays hitting my face. I was grateful for the clouds that passed over the sun making me able to see the park for the first time.   
  
"Vou...it's beautiful..." I took in my surroundings and noticed that there was a church hidden among the trees; I also saw a dog playing Frisbee with his owner. These simplicities amaze me, back in Bayville...we would always have fun among ourselves, and Rahne would be the one playing Frisbee. Stefan grinned at my amazed look and he slapped my back.  
  
"Go on! Have fun!" Stefan held up a book he was carrying and sat down on the little bench that was next to a water fountain. Logan sat down next to him, I raised my eyebrow at this. I thought Logan didn't like how Stefan smelled? Stefan looked just as surprised and he soon forgot his book and began chatting excitedly with Logan. I smiled and rolled my eyes at the face Logan put on his face and I turned back to Amanda.   
  
"Oooooh Ku-urt I have a surprise for yooooouuu." Amanda chimed in from behind, and I turned expecting some lovin' and I got whacked with a stick!  
  
"Ow! Vhat vas that for?" I asked angrily as Amanda giggled.   
  
"You, silly. You wanted to play with your sword right? But since you couldn't bring it, I figured we could fight with these sticks instead. That is unless you're afraid to be beaten with a stick, by me." She taunted. I smiled evilly and slowly crept down to the ground and picked up my own weapon.  
  
"So etwas!" I grinned and posed holding the small twig in my hand. Amanda smiled too and did the same exact pose as I did, well except her left foot was to close to her right, but I'm not that picky.   
  
"You too." She said as she moved her head up. She then struck me with the stick...again!  
  
"Ahhaa...ooow. You know, that isn't very nice." I then whacked her on the shoulder. She then clutched her shoulder in agony. I looked at her in concern and asked to see her shoulder, I didn't know I hit so hard! As soon as I placed my hand on her other shoulder she hit me on the head.   
  
"Oow, I don't think Erol Flynn ever had this sort of problem." I rubbed my head and made sure I wasn't bleeding.   
  
"Who?" Amanda questioned and stepped closer towards me, I flinched as she did so. Amanda giggled when she noticed this.  
  
"Errol Flynn, the classic swashbuckling hero, he was in classic Pirate films. Note the sword."   
  
"Pirate films, huh? You know I prefer Johnny Depp." She got glossy eyed, and then started babbling. "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." I snorted.  
  
"Hey I'm almost there, I have the zcissor hands." I motioned my main two fingers in a cutting motion and grinned. Amanda just cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. "Vhat? You know ziss-or ha-nds? Ah, forget it."  
  
"Ok." And she whacked me.  
  
**~~**  
  
Pant, pant. Run, Kurt, Run. She's right behind you! I heard her laughter behind me, more like cackling. She's coming! I dropped my twig along time ago, there was no hope for me, no hope. I was in tuned in looking behind me that I hardly noticed, ok I didn't notice, the branch sticking out in the middle of my path.  
  
"Oof!" I cried as I tripped and I somehow managed to do a full flip, and I fell flat on my back. I groaned and looked up and saw the figure of the cross, with a great bright light, which appeared behind it. Whoa...I somehow expected something different when I managed to die. I looked to my right and saw a grizzly old man with holy white robes. Gee, I manage to survive against mutant terrorist attacks and I die by tripping over a rock. I rubbed my eyes and then noticed that I was sitting in front of the church I spotted earlier. I gave myself a small chuckle in embarrassment for thinking I was dead. Silly old Kurt. The grizzly old man than came up to me and offered me his hand, I shook my head roughly and stood up on my own.  
  
"Ah my son, I saw you running, are you alright? Are you seeking a haven?" The priest questioned with a great undertone of caring in his voice.   
  
"Nein, Father...I just don't like getting hit with sticks." He gave me a quizzical look and I merely grinned. He shared my grin before he turned tail and went back inside his church. I then looked up at the massive cross upon the church and I sat back down, the sight to overpowering for me to take standing up. Religion is a funny thing you know. So many people die and take their own lives for their beliefs. For their own God.   
  
People are dying everyday because of religion, and people will never stop, no matter how much we try to think so. Is this why we were created? Is this the meaning of life? To fight and keep on fighting until no one is left? Sometimes I get angry at those who are unwilling to accept others beliefs and ideas, but I realize that that was how they were raised, and it would be awhile before they managed to change their way of living. I give my sympathies for those who have no faith, but that is their choice and I am not one to change it. Perhaps they are happier that way, who am I to judge?  
  
No one. I am merely one person out of millions out there with many different ideas and beliefs. When will people understand that no one person is right on the subject of religion? Everyone is wrong and yet everyone is right. Religion is why wars and fights break out, and yet it also helps bring together many families and friends. Religion is a funny thing indeed.  
  
Mutants. Me. We are fighting a war against humans because we go against their beliefs, their fear. I haven't taken my eyes off of the cross. This simple symbol was my salvation, it is what helped me get through my problems and revive my purpose in life. Funny, huh? Me, something that goes against many people's beliefs, having their same faith in that I will finally get accepted.   
  
There are many who hate us, why was a race like us created? I know their fears. Will humans soon become obsolete with mutants running the world? Of course, there are people like Amanda, who accept us and love us for the person inside, not the power inside...or outside. Notice why I don't stop and think very often? If I always thought stuff like this I would never be able to live my life, and yet...thoughts like these helped me find my beliefs, and where my heart truly lied.   
  
I sighed and looked up towards the sky, the clouds were fully taking over, and the sun could hardly be seen...it looked like it was going to rain. Great, rain. I looked behind me and saw that Amanda was still nowhere to be seen; I guess I forget how fast I can run. Now, what to do? Stay and wait for Amanda or go inside the church, so my watch wouldn't go on the fritz?  
  
I picked my body up from the ground and quickly ran to the doors of the church as I felt the light drizzle hit my fur. As I opened the doors I saw the church lightly lit with candles around the halls, the colors from the glass mixing with the light. The colors seemed to be dancing across the floor, and I looked around and found not one person to be seen.   
  
"Hello?" I called out quietly, with a small amount of fear that if I spoke to loudly the feeling of the church would be ruined. I heard heavy sounds of rain falling atop of the rooftop. The church was so silent; I swear...I mean I...think I heard every single drop of rain plit-plat against the roof. I cautiously took one step forward, and I did so a voice spoke up from behind me.  
  
"Hello." I jumped about 5 feet into the air and quickly spun to face the voice that spoke to me. It was the father who was looking at me with wide eyes, his mouth wide open.  
  
"Whoa..." he said turning his mouth into a grin "Do that again!"  
  
**~~**  
  
"So Mr. Wagner, you are asking what is the meaning of life?" I'm glad I had my hologram on so the Father wouldn't see me blush. It seemed like a silly question when spoken out loud.  
  
"Vell, I'm asking for more like...yes...the meaning of life."  
  
"Well, Mr. Wagner, the meaning of life is different for everyone. It is a matter of who you are to answer that question."  
  
"Who I am?"  
  
"Of course Mr. Wagner, who are you?"  
  
"I? I am vhat you see Father, nothing more and nothing less."  
  
"Oh? Is that so child?" I nodded sadly; no one would know the true me, without some sort of string attached. Even Amanda admitted she was a bit frightened at me at first, but I'm glad she got past that.  
  
"Well, I believe you are wrong, my son. I believe that you...you are Kurt Wagner. Your own person. Not someone else's." His words hit me like a brick, wasn't that what Jean told me? Hadn't I accepted that? But then...I was so confused.  
  
"Son, everyone else has their own path, on that they must follow with hardships along the way. But remember my son, remember that you are you. You pave your own path, not someone else's; you are not what they see. You are what you see within yourself.  
  
"F-father." I croaked "I..." he gave me a sad smile.  
  
"I know who you are Kurt Wagner, and remember that no matter what, you won't give up hope. The world still needs you." I cocked my head in confusion and the Father suddenly looked up and smirked. "Hear that? The rain stopped. It was merely a summer shower, now why don't you go off and find your friend. You'll need all the time you need." He picked me up by the shoulder and led me out. "Oh and Kurt, being blue isn't all that bad." He smiled and closed the church doors. It finally dawned on me. Will I ever escape the psychics? I suddenly felt a large pain searing up my shoulder and it took me awhile to notice it. I turned and I saw Amanda beaming up at me.  
  
"I win."   
  
**~~Reviewer Thanks!!~~**  
  
Remedy=Chill: I FINALLY got this chapter done. *sighs* I'm glad you like the crossovers, did you happen to find another one in the revised version of Chapter 12 ^_-. Anyway Thganks for reviewing and sticking by the story.  
  
Claire: MORE!!! HAH HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Warrier of the Forest: Translations? Of course my dear friend, lemme go get them ^_- *puts on happy hold music on*  
  
AH here the translator has the answers: "I noted everything  
  
You are disgusting! I hate you!  
  
I am not a devil correct?...  
  
Neither are you"  
  
I'll be sure to tranlate my phrases from now on ^^  
  
Terminatrix T-X: Hey! Thanks for reviewing ^^ Hope to see that you're still here and oh yea only Stefan calls Kurt, Curt. Not a misspelling that's how it's supposed to be. Thanks for looking out for my mistakes though ^^  
  
Stephanie-Priz: Your wish is my command *blinks* Thanks for the review! I'll be sure to update faster...  
  
Da Fuzzy1: Glad you like! Hope you liked this chapter as well! Thank you!  
  
Duo Izumi: I am so sorry *sniffles* I updated again though, please forgive me. Anyway thanks for encouraging me to keep on updatin. Thanks!  
  
mary-sue and ashamed of it: Not Speedy. The new Green Arrow *grins* I'm glad you liked the story and yes I will make another one with Emma Frost. It'll be the sequal to this one, which is almost done.  
  
That's it, and it may not seem like it but those reviews helped me write. So again, love feedback! 


End file.
